


Date night

by Starwolf69



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Date Night, Kid Fic, M/M, anxious dads leaving the kids with a sitter for the first time, backseat of the Bentley, fluffy fluff, is it still a kid fic if the kids are snakes but so is one of the parents, wiggleverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starwolf69/pseuds/Starwolf69
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley leave the snildren for the first time so they can have a date night.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 50
Kudos: 206
Collections: Wiggleverse





	1. Reservations

**Author's Note:**

> My first multi-chapter work!

Rosa lay on her stomach across the bed her fathers shared. Datura lay next to her, head hanging off the side, watching upside down as their angel father finish getting ready. Clem coiled on Rosa’s back, trying to look as sad as a snake could. 

“Azirafather, why do you have to go out?” Rosa asked for at least the tenth time in last two hours. “And why can’t we go too?”

Aziraphale ran his hands through is hair, nodding once at the effect. He picked up a bottle of new cologne and dabbed it on his wrists. 

“Your father and I need . . . well, would like an evening to be a couple. You will have a perfectly wonderful time here.”

“No, we won’t,” Datura whined. “We can’t have fun without you and Father.”

Aziraphale sighed. “But Adam and Pepper are going to baby-sit! Won’t that be fun?”

“We aren’t babies!” Rosa hissed. “We’re eight! That’s not a baby.”

Datura grumbled. “If you leave us, I’m going to be a snake. All night.”

“Your choice,” Aziraphale answered. “Now, you three, which tie do you like better?”

***

“Father, you can’t leave us with strangers,” Angelica moaned at her demon dad’s back as Crowley fixed his ponytail in the mirror over the fireplace. 

“We aren’t leaving you with strangers,” Crowley answered, wrinkling his nose as he tightened the band around his hair. “We’re leaving you with Adam and Pepper.”

“You know,” Junior began, flopping down on the sofa. “You’d feel really bad if something happened while we were being watched by two careless teenagers. One of us could get sick or someone could break in or there could be a f . . .”

“Fall,” Angelica interrupted, unwilling to use Crowley’s biggest fear to get what she wanted. ”One of us could fall and really get hurt.”

Crowley put on his sunglasses. “Look, you two. Nothing is going to happen. Azirafather and I want to go out to dinner like adults.”

“Are you going to have adult time at dinner?” Angelica asked with a giggle.

Crowley ruffed her hair. “Sassy girl. We are going to have a lovely dinner and be able to talk to each other about something that’s not football games, school events, or who needs a new what.”

“Fine,” Junior pouted dramatically. “Just abandon us! You should have just eaten us when we were little!”

Crowley crossed to the sofa and tickled his son until the child started to giggle. “You probably don’t taste all that good. Let’s see, shall we?”

“Nooo!” Junior howled as he tried to wiggle away from his father’s tickling. “Father, stop!”

Crowley kissed the wiggling child several times then groaned. “Ew. Not tasty at all.”

Angelica wrapped her arms around Crowley’s waist and hugged him tightly. She could feel her siblings’ anxiety about their fathers being away. It gnawed at her, increasing her own anxiety to the place where tears could easily start. She hoped Rosa, Clem, and Datura were having better luck with Azirafather. She jumped with the doorbell rang, clinging to Crowley. The demon scooped her up and strode to the door to open it. He grinned at the teens standing on the stoop.

“Come in! Come in!” he said, holding the door open for them. “No Dog?”

Adam shook his head. “He gets carsick and Pepper said she wasn’t going to have a barfing dog in her precious car.”

Pepper sneered affectionately, “Tell us all about YOUR car, Adam Young! Oh, you don’t have one, do you?”

Crowley shook his head. “So . . . any trouble finding the place?”

“We’re here, aren’t we?” Pepper asked, giving Angelica a little smile. “So, you must be one of the children.”

“Duh,” Angelica grunted.

Pepper laughed. “I like this one. She’s got spunk.”

Junior peered around the corner, hiding behind his dark glasses. Setting his jaw, he wandered slowly over to where his father stood. Adam noticed how much this one looked like the demon. He nodded at the child. Crowley put his arm around Junior’s shoulders and pulled him close. Junior rested his face against his father’s side.

“This is Junior, our oldest. And this little spitfire in my arms is Angelica.”

“Just two?” Adam asked. “I thought you said you had five.”

“The other three are with the angel. In fact, we need to get moving.” Crowley crossed to the hall that led to his bedroom, Junior still pressing close to his side and Angelica on his hip. “Oi, Aziraphale! We are going to miss our reservations if you don’t hurry! Adam and Pepper are here!”

“Coming!” the angel called.

Crowley grinned when the angel appeared from their bedroom. Crowley was struck at how beautiful his angel looked, licking his lower lip as Aziraphale came to him. Kissing him softly, the demon murmured, “You look fabulous.”

“Thank you,” Aziraphale purred with a blush before kissing the demon’s cheek.

“Stop!” Angelica growled as she wiggled down from Crowley’s arms. “You two had better not spend the night kissing where people can see.”

Rosa, Datura, and Clem trudged after Aziraphale, looking like something died. They joined their siblings by Crowley, fighting the urge to go snakey from the anxiety. Aziraphale herded the children and his husband toward the front door. 

“Hello, dears,” he said to Adam and Pepper. “Thank you so very much for watching them for us. You’ve met Angelica and Junior, I’m sure.” 

Adam nodded as the angel continued, “This is Rosa. She’s our little reader. If you can’t find her, she’s probably curled up somewhere with a book.” He fondly stroked his hand across Clem’s head. “This is Clem. He prefers to be snakey because legs are tough for him. If he wants to be people-shaped, his wheelchair is in the dining room. The others know where it is.” He slipped an arm across Datura’s shoulders. “This is Datura, our little scientist.”

Datura stared at the strangers. With a shaking voice, they said, “My pronouns are they them.”

Pepper broke into a grin. She crouched to look them right in the eyes and offered her hand. “Nice to meet you, Datura. I’m   
Pepper and my pronouns are she her.”

“We shouldn’t be late,” Aziraphale continued as Crowley helped him on with his coat. “The phone number to the restaurant is right by the phone. We have a seven-thirty reservation for dinner so we should be home around . . . nine-thirty or ten. Crowley’s cell number is by the phone too. What am I forgetting?”

“Bedtime,” Crowley told him.

“Yes,” Aziraphale nodded. “Bedtime is at eight-thirty. We are currently reading Harry Potter – one or two chapters, whatever you feel is best. It is on my desk in the library. Rosa knows where it is. They have had dinner but they can have popcorn during their story. Then it is teeth brushed and bed. Understood, my dears? Please be good for Adam and Pepper.”

“They’ll be fine,” Adam assured them. “We’re going to have fun.”

“Come on, Angel,” Crowley said, trying to ignore the anxiety that seemed to settle in his belly. “You lot be good, hear me?”

“Yes father,” four voices murmured along with one little hiss of assent.

Aziraphale kissed each child. “Okay, my darlings. Father and I love you so very much. We’ll be home soon. You have fun with Adam and Pepper.”

“We’ll come tuck you in when we get home,” Crowley added as he kissed each child. Turning his gaze to Adam, he told him, “Lock the door after we leave. We’ll see you later.”

Crowley led Aziraphale out the front door, nodding when he heard the door lock from the other side. He focused his gaze on the Bentley even though he could feel five sets of pathetic eyes gazing at him and Aziraphale out the front window.

“Crowley,” Aziraphale began. “Maybe. . .”

“Get in, angel,” he said gently as he held the passenger door of the Bentley open. “They’ll be fine.”


	2. Sitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The snildren stay busy with Adam and Pepper while their fathers are out to dinner.

Four children and one young snake stared out the window as the Bentley pulled out of the driveway and disappeared down the road. Adam looked at Pepper, who shrugged, not sure what to do next. It was then that she noticed Clem. The snake was making a strange, raspy hiss and a tremble ran through his body. She crouched by Rosa and looked at the little snake, clearly worried.

“What’s wrong with Clem?” she asked, trying to keep the worry out of her voice. 

“He . . . He’s crying!” Rosa sniffled. “He wants Azirafather.”

“Me too,” Datura murmured, voice trembling. “I want Azirafather too.”

Pepper put her arm gingerly around Rosa. “They’ll be back before you know it. I promise.”

“But Clem is really crying a lot,” Rosa told her. “He’s very upset. He keeps saying, ‘Azirafather! Azirafather, come home! Please!’ It’s making me sad too.”

Junior started out the window, whispering, “I want Father. I want Father to come home.”

Adam mouthed to Pepper that he’s be right back. He made his way to the bedroom, searching for a laundry basket or hamper. He found it in the closet. He sifted through, steeling himself from the embarrassment of going through something so personal. He found what he was looking for at the bottom – a bulky tan sweater. He pressed it to his face, taking in the Angel’s scent that clung to the material. He hurried back to the family room where everyone was where he had left them. He approached Rosa slowly and crouched as he held the sweater out. 

“How about if we wrap Clem up in this? It smells like your dad so it might make him feel better.”

Rosa looked at him suspiciously. “Then what?”

Adam smiled. “Then I will rock him until he settles a bit. See if we can stop him from crying and making you sad.”

Rosa put Clem in the sweater, carefully watching Adam with her sibling. He carefully wrapped Clem up in the sweater and carried his bundle to the comfortable rocker where Aziraphale usually sat to read and settled in. He rocked the little snake, gently stroking his head. Clem burrowed into the sweater and began to relax the longer Adam rocked him. Pepper stood up, putting her hands on her hips. 

“What do we want to do?” she asked, trying to sound excited. “We can watch a movie or play a game or . . . maybe we can draw?”

“Draw?” Junior asked, suddenly interested but glad his dark glasses were hiding his watery eyes. “Draw what?”

Pepper jumped at the nibble of interest. “Anything you want! We can make pictures for your dads.”

“Father likes stars,” Datura offered. “And the Bentley. Azirafather likes books.”

“And cakes,” Angelica added with a little giggle.

“Okay!” Pepper said. “We need paper and crayons or colored pencils or something.”

“I’ll get them!” Junior said, taking off for the office. 

Angelica and Rosa herded Datura to the table after finding the children’s astronomy book they all liked to look through. Datura hugged the book to their chest, settling between their sisters at the table. 

“Father,” they began with a tiny sniffle, “Father tells us stories about all the galaxies in this book.”

Pepper smiled. “I bet your Father tells some great stories.”

All three children nodded. Junior returned with a handful of paper and a box containing their colored pencils. He put both in the center of the table and sat in his place. Rosa passed out the paper and began thinking about what to draw. 

“I’m going to draw me playing football,” Angelica said, reaching for the colored pencils. 

“Adam plays football at school,” Pepper told her. “Maybe you can talk about that later. Rosa? What are you going to draw?”

“A garden tea party,” she answered. “With all my favorite book characters.”

Pepper nodded. “That sounds great! Datura? What do you think?”

“I’m going to draw the Bentley. And her motor.”

Junior frowned. “I was going to draw the Bentley.”

“I’m sure you both can draw the Bentley,” Adam said, still rocking Clem. “The cool thing about drawing is that even if you draw the same thing, everyone see things differently.”

The children worked on their drawings, growing more outgoing with their caregivers as they drew. By the time they were half-done, they were chatting happily with Pepper and Adam about their drawings. 

“What about Clem?” Rosa asked suddenly. “He won’t have a drawing.”

Adam answered softly. “I think he’s resting. What if you draw him in your drawings?”

Rosa smiled at Angelica. “Adam has the best ideas.”

“That’s true,” Pepper agreed, giving Adam a fond smile. 

Junior questioned to no one in particular, “Why is it called baby-sitting? I mean, you don’t sit on babies. Or maybe you do to keep them in place? Although we’re all sitting so maybe that’s why it’s called that.”

The others agreed. They were quiet for a few moments as they continued with their pictures. Datura was working on a particularly complicated, very detailed drawing of the Bentley’s engine, their little forked tongue poking out of one side of their mouth. Angelica looked up from her drawing.

“Pepper?” Angelica asked. “Is Adam your boyfriend?”

Pepper blushed furiously. “Well, he’s a boy and he’s my friend so . . . maybe?”

“She’s messing with you,” Adam said with a little laugh. “I am definitely her boyfriend. No maybe about it.”

Rosa asked, “Are you going to get married?”

“We’re still in school,” Pepper said with a laugh. “And we still have college to think about. Anyway, marriage is a tool of the patriarchy. Or at least it used to be.”

Datura asked softly, “How do you get married?”

“Well,” Pepper began. “You have to find someone to get married to first. Then you go to church . . .”

“Or the registry office,” Adam added. 

Pepper rolled her eyes. “Yes. Or the registry office. Then you stand in front of everyone and the minister or the judge says some words and you promise to be true to each other and then you are married.”

The children were very quiet, clearly thinking about her answer. It was Junior who broke the silence.

“Did our fathers go to church or the registry office?”

“Registry office,” Angelica said confidently. “Father says that he can’t go into a church. Consummated ground would hurt his feet.”

“Consecrated,” Adam corrected, biting back a giggle. 

“I’d like to see a wedding,” Rosa said. “Just to see what happens.”

Pepper told her, “They are pretty common. I’m sure you will someday.”

“I bet Anathema and Newt will get married soon,” Angelica said with a giggle. “They live together and they probably have adult time.”

The children all giggled at that. Pepper smiled, not sure what was so funny. They finished their drawings, signed them, and cleaned up their supplies. They settled in the family room, squishing on the couch while Pepper sat in Crowley’s recliner. 

“I wonder what Azirafather and Father are doing,” Datura said softly. 

“Probably having dinner,” Rosa told them. “And wine.”

Junior made a face. “Wine is nasty.”

“When have you had wine?” Angelica asked.

Junior blushed. “I . . . I sneaked a sip of Father’s when he wasn’t looking. It was nasty, like really sour juice.”

“Regardless,” Rosa sighed. “I hope they are having fun talking about adult things.”

“Like kissing?” Angelica asked. 

“Adults talk about more than kissing,” Rosa told her. “Right, Pepper?”

She shrugged. “I’m not an adult yet, but I think probably.”

“Father is always kissing Azirafather,” Angelica said, making a face. “It’s terrible.”

Adam laughed. “Why is it terrible?”

“Because they are old,” Angelica explained. “Old people shouldn’t kiss where people can see them. When we were little, Junior thought Father was trying to eat Azirafather.”

“I didn’t know!” Junior growled. “And that’s what it looked like.”

Pepper glanced at the clock. “We have an hour before bedtime. What would you like to do?”

Junior bounced a little on the couch. “Can we watch ‘The Chase’? Azirafather loves that show.”

“Yes!” Rosa agreed. “Let’s!”

Pepper handed the remote to Rosa and settled back to watch a little TV before getting the children ready for bed. She glanced over at Adam who gave her a tiny smile. She liked the way he looked rocking Clem and laughing with the others. This was turning out to be a nice evening – and they were getting paid. Yes, all in all, a good evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, as always, Kedreeva, for this fabulous sandbox.
> 
> Also, thank you to Quilly and OlwenDylluan for the support.


	3. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and Aziraphale have their dinner date. Crowley has a question for his angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopeless romance in this part.

Aziraphale knew Crowley was up to something. He could feel the tension singing around the demon the whole drive to the restaurant. Aziraphale knew that Crowley could hear the children more than he could and he could hear a lot. Clem was sobbing most pitifully making the angel nearly demand Crowley turn around because his babies needed their Azirafather. Datura and Junior were just as upset which made Angelica and Rosa upset too. Then, as loud as it was, it all went quiet – which made the angel even more nervous. 

“Crowley, maybe we should call?” the angel asked timidly.

The demon was quiet for a few moments then shook his head. “They are all fine. Clem is dozing and the others are involved in something they are enjoying.”

“Something like what?” Aziraphale asked.

Crowley laughed. “Something they like, angel. I don’t know. I can’t see what they are doing, just feel what they are feeling.”

“Oh.”

Crowley tapped the steering wheel as he waited at a red light. He shivered a little and said, “Angel, it’s you and me tonight. Let’s not spend our night off talking only about the children. Deal?”

“A deal with a demon?” Aziraphale teased. “And at a crossroads, no less?”

Crowley grinned, his fangs glinting in the low lights. The Bentley glided through town to the one nice restaurant in the small town. Crowley parked and looked over at Aziraphale.

“It’s not the Ritz,” he began.

“But it’s perfect,” the angel finished, “Because I’m with you.”

“Love you, angel,” Crowley said before he got out and went around to open Aziraphale’s door. Offering his arm to his angel, they walked to the front door of the restaurant. Crowley opened the door and followed his angel inside. 

They were seated right away. Crowley was a little unhappy at the fact that there were so many people around their table. He had hoped for a more secluded spot, but it seemed that many couples had the same idea for date night. He ordered a bottle of champagne and a cheese plate for an appetizer.

“What did you do?” Aziraphale asked, the tiniest bit of teasing in his voice. 

“Can’t I spoil my husband?” the demon answered. 

Aziraphale laughed. “Maybe, but it seems more like you did something and you’re looking for a way to tell me about it.”

“What would you like, Angel?” Crowley asked, studying the menu. “I’m thinking the lamb chops look tempting.”

“You’re eating tonight?” Aziraphale asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

“I’m hungry. Worry will do that.”

They both ended up ordering the lamb chops. Aziraphale offered his husband brie-covered cracker which Crowley nibbled from his fingers. 

“You,” Aziraphale pronounced. “Are up to something.”

“I’m not,” Crowley said with a laugh. 

Dinner was very enjoyable, excellent food and even better conversation. Crowley ate like a ravished snake, nibbling all the meat from the bones as well as finishing the vegetables and the rest of the cheese plate. Aziraphale watched him suspiciously. Crowley ordered two pieces of cake – one devil’s food, one angel’s food with fresh fruit on both. When they had finished the cake slices, sharing both, Aziraphale requested tea for both of them. 

“Now, you naughty snake,” Aziraphale said as he stirred milk into his tea. “Would you like to share what has you looking like the cat that got the cream?”

Crowley sipped at his tea. He took Aziraphale’s hand and gently brushed his thumb across the angel’s knuckles. He kissed Aziraphale’s hand and looked up at his angel with a little smile. 

“I guess you figured out I was hiding something,” Crowley said with a rakish smile.

“After six thousand years, I think I have figured out a few things about your, my love.”

Crowley took a deep breath. “Well, see, it’s like this. I wasn’t sure until now, but I guess . . . I guess you’ll find out sooner or later. We’re gonna hear the pitter-patter of little hooves. Again.”

“What?!” Aziraphale exclaimed. “But how . . . when . . . Crowley!” 

The demon burst into laughter. Aziraphale tsked at him, rolling his eyes. He took a sip of his tea and gave Crowley a look that usually accompanied the term ‘naughty demon’. Crowley reached into his inside jacket pocket and went down on one knee next to his angel. He took Aziraphale’s hands in one of his as he produced a small black box. The angel gasped. 

“Oh, Crowley!”

“Angel,” the demon began, “Let me get this out, okay? I know that we don’t need a judge or the church to say that we’re married. I married you a long time ago. I love you more than anything. And I love our babies and our life together. Being with you . . . eternity isn’t even long enough. I want everyone to know it. Now that we have a family and an extended family, Adam and Anathama and Newt and all them, I feel like we should do something public.”

He opened the box to reveal a ring. Two pear-shaped diamonds that resembled wings, one black and one white were set in platinum and surrounded by five smaller stones, two sapphires and three yellow diamonds. Crowley looked up at Aziraphale, a hopeful look on his face. 

“Aziraphale, former Principality of the Eastern Gate and father to our children, would you do me the honor of renewing our vows to each other? To state in front of our family and friends how much we love each other and will always be together?”

By this time, the other patrons at the restaurant were watching. Women were dabbing at their eyes with their napkins and sniffling. Aziraphale blinked back his own tears and threw his arms around Crowley’s neck. He sniffled loudly and gave a little laugh.

“Yes! A million times, yes!” he announced as Crowley slipped the ring onto his finger. 

Applause broke out in the restaurant. Crowley grinned as Aziraphale blushed deeply. They settled back at the table to finish their tea. Aziraphale couldn’t stop looking at the ring now on his finger. Crowley couldn’t stop smiling. Several other patrons, mostly women, stopped at their table to congratulate them as well as ooh and ahh over Aziraphale’s ring. 

Once back in the Bentley, Aziraphale cuddled close to Crowley, gently rubbing the demon’s knee. Crowley hummed along with the radio. 

“So, were you surprised?” Crowley asked him.

“You could have knocked me over with a feather,” Aziraphale answered, giving Crowley a little kiss on the cheek. “Oh! But . . . what if Heaven and Hell find out?”

“Let ‘em,” Crowley growled. “They won’t bother us, remember? Anyway, if they know what’s good for them, they’ll leave us be. I know stuff.”

“My brave husband,” Aziraphale cooed. “Willing to fight Heaven and Hell just to keep us safe.”

They cuddled all the way home. Crowley parked the Bentley next to the garage. He turned off the motor, willing the radio to stay on. He gave his angel a sexy grin. 

“So, ah, it’s only just gone nine-thirty and we technically don’t have to be in until ten . . .,” he waggled his eyebrows.

“Why, Mr. Crowley! Are you suggesting . . . ?” Aziraphale giggled. 

“Join me in the backseat? For a little . . .?”

“Basket-making?” Aziraphale offered. “Bread and butter?”

Crowley crawled into the backseat and patted the space next to him. Aziraphale followed, cuddling close to the demon. Crowley gently kissed his forehead and hugged him tightly. 

“Never would a quick one do with you, pet. Later, I'll definitely take you up on that offer. For now, might you have a little kiss for your husband?” Crowley asked. 

Aziraphale kissed him tenderly. They held each other and gazed at their house, wrapped in a feeling of love, comfort, and perfect trust. Everything either of them ever could have wanted or needed was there in their arms, in their home, in their hearts. 

“Guess we should head in,” Aziraphale said when he saw the clock read ten minutes until ten. 

“Adult time later?” Crowley asked, biting his bottom lip hopefully. 

Aziraphale blushed deeply and nodded. He climbed out of the car, offering his hand and pulling Crowley out of the car. He snuck another kiss on the demon’s cheek and wrapped his arm around his waist. Crowley tucked his angel under his arm, holding him close. It was like this that they walked to the house and stepped inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Victorian naughtiness --  
> "Basket-making" refers to the knitting stitch used on the heels of children's socks so, by extension . . .  
> "Bread and butter" refers to how butter is atop bread . . . 
> 
> Thanks and love to Kedreeva, Quilly, and OlwenDylluan for all the help in keeping this 'verse turning.


	4. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dad Squad makes it home, and are off to bed.

Pepper and Adam were curled up on the sofa watching Dr. Who. Pepper’s head rested on Adam’s chest while Adam gently rubbed her arm. They had just checked on the kids and were settling back in to wait for the angel and demon to return.

“The Eleventh Doctor was the best,” Pepper said, putting her feet on Adam’s.

“No. The Tenth Doctor was the best,” he answered.

“Eleventh.”

“Tenth.”

Pepper tipped her head back to look at her boyfriend. Adam was trying not to laugh. She grinned and dug her fingers into his side, tickling him mercilessly. He squirmed to get away, trying not to laugh too loudly and wake up the children. 

They froze when they heard the door open. They sat up quickly when they heard footsteps crossing through the kitchen. The angel bustled into the family room and crossed to the hall closet to hang up his coat. 

“So,” Crowley began from his post in the doorway. “How were our spawn?”

“Perfect,” Pepper said, trying to subtly fix her hair. “Did you have a good dinner?”

“It was lovely,” Aziraphale answered. “Did they give you any trouble?”

Adam smiled. “A few tears after you left, but we got them settled. Pepper drew with everyone but Clem. I rocked him until he relaxed. You two have art work left for you on the kitchen table.”

Crowley gave each of them a twenty pound note. “Well, you seemed to have survived so maybe we can make this a thing.”

“Thanks!” Pepper said, pocketing the money. “Just let us know. They are great kids.”

Aziraphale saw Adam and Pepper out then locked the doors. He crossed back to where Crowley stood, wrapping his arms around the demon’s waist. Crowley gave him the tiniest smile before kissing his nose.

“Let’s check on the kids then take advantage of them all being asleep,” Crowley murmured. “But first, I’m taking off these boots.”

They walked to their bedroom, Aziraphale deciding that taking off his shoes would feel nice as well. Plus, walking in their socks was much quieter and neither one wanted to risk waking the children. Crowley stopped in the bedroom doorway, gazing at the bed. 

Junior was sprawled in the middle of their bed, looking much like a gangly starfish in black sweats and one of Crowley’s t-shirts. Rosa, in a tartan nightgown, sleep pants, and thick socks, was cuddled up on Junior’s shoulder while Angelica, in soccer shorts and one of Crowley’s t-shirts, was asleep on his other shoulder. Datura, in shorts and another of Crowley’s t-shirts, lay behind Angelica, curling around her protectively and resting one hand on the top of Junior’s head. Clem was coiled between Rosa and Junior with one of Aziraphale’s sweaters under him. 

Crowley sighed. “Well, I guess no Adult Time tonight.”

“We could move them?” Aziraphale suggested. “Put them all in their own beds?”

“They needed the comfort,” Crowley murmured. “Just like when they were babies.”

Aziraphale hugged him from behind. “I think that bed is big enough for four children, two adults, and one snake.”

Crowley grunted but went to the washroom to change. He emerged in black sleep pants and a soft grey shirt. While Aziraphale changed, he worked at getting the children all facing the same direction and under the blankets. He moved Rosa and Clem to the other side of Datura as he knew they both liked sleeping by Aziraphale. As he crawled in on his side, Junior woke up.

“Wha?”

“Shhhh, spawn. It’s just me.”

Junior smiled sleepily. “Father. You’re home.”

Crowley wrapped around his eldest, pulling Junior close to his body. Junior snuggled close, wrapping a hand in Crowley’s shirt. Crowley kissed his forehead and stretched his arm out over Angelica and Datura. They cuddled closer to Junior but stayed asleep. 

Aziraphale came out of the washroom, in his tartan pajamas. He smiled at the sight in his bed; everything that was good and right with his world was in that bed. He carefully got in on his side, scooting Rosa and Clem over just a tiny bit. Rosa opened her eyes, blinking slowly. 

“Azirafather?” she asked softly.

“Yes, my dear. We’re home.”

Rosa sat up. “We missed you. Clem was crying; he missed you that much. Tura almost cried too. But we had fun after Pepper said we could draw. We also watched The Chase.”

“I didn’t cry,” Datura mumbled, turning over to face Aziraphale. “But I did miss you, Azirafather.”

Aziraphale gently stroked Datura’s hair as he cuddled Rosa and Clem. “Father and I had a nice dinner out, but we are glad to be home with you all as well.”

“Father?” Angelica yawned. “We made drawings for you and Azirafather.”

“We’ll look at them tomorrow, pet,” Crowley told her. “I think it’s time for all of us to go to sleep.”  
Aziraphale stretched his arm over Rosa and Clem to take hold of Crowley’s hand that rested on Datura. The angel gazed at the demon and squeezed his hand. Crowley sighed happily. 

“G’night, angel. Love you.”

“As I love you, my dearest. Thank you for this evening.”

Crowley mumbled something and moved his foot over to touch Aziraphale’s. The angel snuggled closer to Rosa, smiling when Clem stretched out to lie between them, his head on Aziraphale’s shoulder. As far as he was concerned, all was very right in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Kedreeva for the sandbox.
> 
> Thanks to Quilly and Olwen Dylluan for keeping the 'verse moving and always being willing to put up with my insecurities and questions.


End file.
